Lamia
Lamia are snakelike foes that appear in many of the Final Fantasy games. Lamia are known for inflicting nasty status ailments like Charm, Confuse, Seizure, Silence, and Paralysis. The first Lamia in the series appeared in Final Fantasy II with a stronger variety, the Lamia Queen, as a boss halfway through the game. On rare occasions Lamia can also appear as a summon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Lamia makes its debut in this game as a common enemy that appears in the Cyclone and Palamecia. A stronger variety, the Lamia Queen, is used to replace Princess Hilda after she is kidnapped by the Emperor. After seeing through its disguise, Firion and the party must fight it. A Lamia also appears in the book ''Final Fantasy II Hihō no Doragon. ''Final Fantasy III The Lamia appears as a strong random-encounter enemy inside Hein's Castle. Final Fantasy IV Lamia appear as regular enemies in Tower of Babil, Cave of Eblan, and the Lunar Ruins. Lilith, a pink palette-swap, can be fought upon Mount Ordeals. The blue Lamia Matriarch can be fought in the second section of the Tower of Babil. The Lamia Queen is an orange palette-swap for the ''Advance version of Final Fantasy IV, appearing in the Lunar Ruins. Hiromi Nakada, a pinker edition of the Lilith with blonde instead of green hair can be fought in the Developer's Room. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Lamia can be fought in the True Moon. The pink palette-swap, Lilith can be fought in Baron Castle, the Devil's Road, the Ancient Waterway, and Mist Cave. Final Fantasy V Lamiae appear in various locations, having different colored lower halves depending on where they are. They all share the move called "Entice", which causes Confuse. Final Fantasy IX Lamiae are large pink snake-women that carry a knife and a fan. They inhabit Gizamaluke's Grotto and often inflict Confuse on the party. Final Fantasy XI Lamiae, the plural form and family name for Lamia, appear in the near east, a region that was added by the expansion ''Treasures of Aht Urhgan. Lamiae are beastmen and by far one of the least populous of all beastmen races in the near east or in Vana'diel altogether. It is rumored, though, that they are not actually beastmen, but instead a created race of chimera, a creature created by piecing other creatures together. Lamiae are related to Merrow (Mermaids), though they have slightly different jobs and abilities. They are most common in the Arrapago Reef, a cavernous graveyard of many ships. It follows this place is infested with undead. The Lamia themselves seem to wield control over these minions. Lamiae often sneak into cities at night and steal away people to use their bones in their undead armies. That said, they also use massed armies of undead to assault Aht Urhgan as one of the three factions that do so in besieged. Lamiae are one of the only creature types that can use Charm outside of special events. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Lamia is the rank 2 Fire-Elemental Ranged summon. She costs 15 Affinity points to summon. Her basic attack is Fire and her special attack, Entice, can inflict Confuse on an enemy. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance There are two types of Lamia: *Lamia *Lilith Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Lamia family includes three variations: *Lamia *Lilith *Lamashtu Crystal Defenders Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Lamias appear as regular enemies in the Lynari Desert. Also, a Lamia named Maggie appears as a boss along with Jack Moschet in Moschet Manor. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Lamia appears as a healer summon. She heals other monsters summoned by Mira, but with a slow speed and a cost of two slots on a tower floor, she is not often used by players. Her cures have an added Haste affect. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Lamia is a enemy that can be found at the Falls Basin and in the Ice Pyramid. They generally specialize in inflicting Sleep on party members. The Final Fantasy Legend The Lamia is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. It can be found on the sixteenth floor of the Tower. Final Fantasy Legend II The Lamia is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy Legend III The Lamia is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party can transform into. Final Fantasy Dimensions Lamia appear as an enemy family. There are two dummied sprites for this family. One with green hair and a blue tail, one with orange-brown hair and a red tail. *Lamia *Lilith *Lemur *Blood Lamia *Mother Lamia *Lamia Queen *Undine Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Lamia appears as an enemy during Battle Music Sequence (BMS). Pictlogica Final Fantasy Lamia from ''Final Fantasy III appears as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Lamia is a Fire-elemental card, with six cards under her name. She is also considered to be a superstar in the world. Cards Dice de Chocobo'' Etymology Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Summons Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Enemy Families